


The Librarian

by Deafwhovianandproud



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deafwhovianandproud/pseuds/Deafwhovianandproud
Summary: The Doctor is being chased through the universe by one of her greatest foes. She has no choice but to use the Chameleon Arch and turn human. But thing go awry when the TARDIS falls into a parallel universe. One where she hasn't met Yasmin Khan yet. But things quickly heat up when she gets a job as Jane Smith the librarian at Yaz's university. So a newly human Doctor and a young Yaz. what could go wrong?....





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

“DOCTOR! WE WILL FIND YOU, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU HIDE!” 

The battle cry of the Daleks followed The Doctor as she ran to the TARDIS. That moment was the moment that made her realise she was fighting a losing battle. She had no choice but to hide until the uproar settled down. She had no other choice than to commit the most painful act a Time Lord could ever commit. As she put the TARDIS into orbit, she winced at what she had to do. Once she was away from her worst enemies, she started wondering through the corridors to the room. The one room that she feared. The room which had that agonising contraption inside of it. She set the TARDIS’s coordinates for Earth mentally, and walked into that room. “Hello, old friend…” she muttered. In front of her stood the Chameleon Arch. The device that was more painful than death, as it rewrote every single one of her cells to change her species. Transfers her Time Lord DNA to a fob watch, for which if she were to look back into it, she would turn back into a Time Lord and would lose her human form. Especially since Yaz and Graham and Ryan had left the TARDIS, she had been feeling so alone. She especially missed Yaz though. That brilliant human who always knew what to say to make her realise how to fix the situation. The way she was always so curious and willing to explore more. Those big brown eyes, filled with curiosity...

As she went and settled and plugged herself into the machine, a notification came through the TARDIS’s database. As she slipped into the pain of her cells being rewritten, the agony spreading all throughout her body as it started to undo the very being of who she was, The Doctor realised she had made a very big mistake. A massive mistake. She had not specified which Earth. She was heading into a parallel universe…. And she was going to be human...


	2. CHAPTER ONE

Jane Smith was an ordinary woman with a fairly ordinary life, she would like to think. Then again not much happens in Sheffield. She loved to binge watch Netflix and drink umpteen glasses of wine on an evening, like every other 27 year old. She loved to go out drinking with her mates from work and she loved her job. She was quite happy with her small job as a librarian at the university. It wasn't a big university, more of a college to be fair. But she loved it. Albeit she had only had the job for 3 months, but still it just seemed perfect to her. Wearing knitted jumpers all day and holding books against her chest dramatically.She had a PHD in English Literature, so her mates called her “The Doctor”, just to annoy her, and while she scorned them each time they called her it, something just felt right about that name. Like it fitted her perfectly. Doctor Smith. She wasn't fond of science though, preferred to watch it on the screen, and the closest she got to any human parts, were the brains on iZombie. God she loved that show. Liv Moore was her life role model, because if she were turned into a zombie, all she would do would be lie around the house and mope as well. Also, have you seen Rose McIver?? She just was so… Yea, Jane’s gay ass had a crush on pretty much every woman who was in a TV show. She had even dyed her hair brown in order to match Maisie Williams. Because literally every gay girl that exists has a crush on Maisie. She is like a lesbian sex goddess. Seriously how can you not have a crush on that goddessness? Ugh, the list of women that Jane drools over could stretch on for years. 

Jane had just gotten in from work that day and did her usual act of kicking her heels off at the door, the wave of relief running up her legs as her feet actually hit the cold tiled floor, and the blood went rushing back up her legs, and she physically moaned with relief at the sensation. That was her favourite part of the day, getting home and kicking off her shoes, and launching herself onto her sofa. The moment she hit those cushions, she finally relaxed. At impact, her body went soft, and she moulded to the shape of the bumps, and sank into the foam cushions, and imagined that that was falling from heaven was like. It reminded her of her childhood, and the fact that she would always launch herself at the sofa, and get in trouble off of her mum for the action. Everytime she did it, it felt like another small act of rebellion against the list of rules that her mum always enforced on her and it always made her smile. So what if she was almost 30, she still felt like a child at times. That and also wearing trainers to go out, along with a hoodie and jogging bottoms, and a messy bun, as her dearest mother had always deemed any outfit on a woman that did not consist of a long sleeved top, or shirt tucked into a skirt that went at least 3 inches below your knees, so that you weren't exposed if you bent over, along with an elegant hairstyle, was deemed inappropriate. She loved her mum, but boy was Jane glad to get away from those fashion rules. 

Jane’s mum was her main support, as her dad had walked out on the pair of them when she was 17, for a girl who was closer to Jane’s age than his. It had toppled the pair of them so much, the fact that he had cheated on her mum after 20 years of friendship, and 15 years of relationship, for a girl so young. But, as Jane knew all too well, men are arseholes. She was so proud of her mum though, as she had taken the betrayal in her stride, and had risen so much stronger from it. Her mum thought that Jane was wasting away in a library with a PHD, but still accepted that that was what made her happy. In Jane’s eyes, she was the strongest woman she knew, and was the person she looked up to being most. That was of course why she was lying on the sofa currently watching the latest series of iZombie, rather than getting a start on tomorrow's work. Hey, we all need a break sometimes, and maybe her idea of relaxation was eating a big bowl of cheese puffs and having a drink of wine, while watching a show about a psychic zombie who helps solve murders by eating the brains of the deceased and having visions, of which Jane was not quite entirely sure yet, were not just drug based hallucinations. 

Her day though had been stressful again, with more stroppy teenagers being kicked out of the library because they have no idea how to shut their mouths, or even talk quieter at least. She had always thought it was an overreaction in the films about how many times they would shh people, but now she realised that she had had no idea about the trauma that it would cause. Also there always seemed to be a pattern of it being a overconfident popular kid, who thought it would be funny to challenge the authority, and show off to the rest of the group. She hated that type of group because of the fact that that was the main reason why her job could be stressful. Also the condition of which they handed the books back in was always so damn disgusting. She had no idea how people could have that much lack of respect for books. Like seriously, no one wants to wipe off, what Jane had really hoped was chocolate, off of the pages of new library books. She didn't have the time nor the effort to do that. Also they seemed incapable of actually clearing the tables when they were done with them, so she had to spend hours of her life picking up chocolate wrappers and coffee cups from the desks and putting them into the bin that was literally less than a metre away, and moving chairs back to their assigned slots by computers and tables retrospectively, which was an absolute waste of her time. Does she look like a cleaner? Her main issue was though that she was 5”8 and looked like a teddy bear in her woollen jumpers, so the students just laughed at her. 

3 episodes of iZombie, 2 bags of cheese puffs and 1 bottle of wine later, Jane was ready for bed. She prayed to god that tomorrow would be better than today was. And boy was it going to be…


End file.
